


Sleepy Baby

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harringrove, I'm a sucker for Billy calling Steve baby, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harringrove drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy comes home from a late shift and wakes Steve up from a nap.ORI had a fluffy Harringrove idea at 3 AM. Billy is also uncharacteristically sweet in this but I couldn't help myself.





	Sleepy Baby

Billy hated late shifts, especially when he knew Steve was at home waiting for him. For some reason, Robin had needed to work later that day, so she and Steve had swtched shifts, leaving Steve getting off work at 1:00. Meanwhile Billy was stuck at the pool until 6:00 with his Tuesday swim lessons. He loved the kids, he really did, but his hot boyfriend was waiting on him at home so he was more than ready to get out of there.

When the clock finally struck six, he ushered the kids out as quickly as possible. He rushed through his shower and as soon as the doors were locked behind him, he was in his car, speeding to Steve’s house on the other side of town.

He parked his car next to Steve’s in the driveway and used his key, which Steve had shyly handed to him a few months ago, to unlock the door. 

The house was unusually quiet for the time of day. Usually Steve had a movie or some show playing in the background while he cooked dinner, or he was sitting on the couch waiting for Billy to come home.

“Steve, baby I’m home,” he called out. 

He dropped his keys on the table by the door and kicked his shoes off. As he moved closer to the couch he saw a lump covered by blankets. Steve was asleep on the couch snoring softly.

Billy chuckled lowly and knelt down next to the couch. He leaned forward and kissed Steve’s forehead, then his nose, the both of his cheeks, and then his lips.

“Wake up baby.” Billy shook him gently.

Steve let out a soft sigh and his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Hey,” he whispered, still groggy from sleep.

“Hey you. Have a nice nap?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Was waiting on you.”

“It’s okay. You’re pretty cute when you sleep.”

Steve sat up and scooted over to make room for Billy on the couch. When Billy was comfortable, he snuggled up to him and tucked his head under his chin. Billy warpped his arms around Steve, who was still sleep warm and clingy.

“What do you want for dinner,” he asked kissing Steve’s hair.

“Pizza?”

“Pizza it is. I’ll call in a few minutes.”

“’Kay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos make me super happy so if you don't mind that would make my day. Also go follow my tumblr. 
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog!


End file.
